warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
Faolanwolf
Faolanwolf is a huge, muscular, somewhat scruffy, long-haired, grey tom with a white underbelly and muzzle, large, hefty, white paws, a broad muzzle, sharp ears that can detect sounds well, a long, fluffy, soft, big tail, and sharp, keen, intense, yet very calm and soothing, dark green eyes. He seems similar to a wolf. He is roleplayed by 4pinkbear. Powers As a legendary Star Cat that is/are born every ten thousand years, he has several unusual powers that most cats never will gain: *Wolf - he can turn into a wolf. However, his wolf form has a slight deformity. His paw is slightly splayed, and it has a strange spiral pattern on it with a star-like symbol in the center. In this form, he is simply known as Faolan. *Venom of Vampires - Vampire Cats are very rare. He inherits this strange power for unusual reasons. He can use this to save cats from death. *Wings of Flight - StarClan would call it this. It means he can jump VERY high. He can has retractable wings for... very strange reasons. In fact, he has almost every power, like his sister, but he can't use them all right away. Occaisonally, he learns a power when someone says a certain word, like when Riku said, "We can't just sprout wings and fly!" Faolankit had then learned "Wings of Flight". History Although not named, Firemoon tells Windwillow that her kits will be known as the Star Twins. Faolankit is born to Windwillow and Snakewatcher. He has a single sibling named Lavenderkit. He grows at an unatural rate. After 1 hour of life, he is the size of a three-moon-old kit, and already can speak, see, hear, walk, and play. He later follows Phoenixfeather's scent trail out of camp. He joins her quest to ask clan cats if they know of the prophecy. Faolankit begins to question about SeaClan. Phoenixfeather reasures him and his sister about them. His sister, Lavenderkit, teleports them back to camp right before every cat heads to their dens to sleep. When he wakes up, Riku says, "CloudClan!? We can't just sprout wings and fly!" Then, Faolankit hisses, "Of course we can!" He grows himself retractable wings, even though Sunsetstar was going to time travel them there. Lavenderkit squeals with delight and does the same. He is quickly given the mentor Phoenixfeather. His love for her increases. His sister, Lavenderpaw, is given Whisperpool. Lavenderpaw helps begin to reveal Whisperpool's sweet, caring side. He trips while dreamily gazing at Phoenixfeather's "charming, bewitching beautiful" eyes while she talks. Lavenderpaw laughs at him. Trivia *Faolankit is based off of Faolan, the wolf with the splayed paw and the main character, from the Wolves of the Beyond ''novel series. He also is somewhat similar Edward Cullen from the ''Twilight Saga. *Faolankit is part wolf and shares characteristics of one. *He is also part vampire, yet he does not drink blood. His only vampire characteristics is that he can produce "venom" that seals a soul into a body, to keep it safe from death. *It is comfirmed that he will use his venom to save Windwillow. *His warrior name was comfirmed to be Faolanwolf, after his'' Wolves of the Beyond'' character. *Lavenderkit's warrior name was comfirmed to be Lavenderheart, and that she will become a medicine cat one day. *He and his sibling are immortal beings stronger than StarClan, for they choose life and death. *He has a crush on Phoenixfeather, and is jealous of Smokemist. *He might get Phoenixfeather as an apprentice. *All the prophecy cats besides him and Lavenderpaw become Star Cats like him. Category:Tom Category:DawnClan Cat Category:Kit Category:Prophecy Cats Category:Cats of DawnClan Category:Apprentice Category:Warrior Category:Star Cat Category:Cat Category:Kits Category:Clan Cats Category:Cats Category:Cats of Clans Category:4pinkbear's Roleplay Cats Category:Deceased Character